


You Made Your Bed Now Lie In It

by InkSplodge



Series: Two Can Play That Game [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bedroom DLC, Confused Lucas, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Resident Evil 7, Restraints, Voyeurism, re7, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Lucas decided he will go on check on Clancy - for one peek - before waiting for his time. However, after finding he tried to escape straight away, Lucas's thought process becomes clouded as well as his judgement.Partner fic with "Bedside Manner".you made your bed now lie in itSomething that you say in order to tell someone that they must accept that they will suffer as a result of something bad that they have done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the 5th fic in the "Two Can Play That Game" series - it is out of sequence (but on purpose, I promise) - the first three fics are Clancy's thoughts; and this is Lucas's thought process. I will be doing Lucas's thoughts for the three fics of Clancy - "Bedside Manner", "Fingers Crossed", "The Game Is Not Worth The Candle".
> 
> Set during the Bedroom DLC, as well as being Lucas's counterpart to "Bedside Manner" for Clancy.
> 
> Song: "Work It Out" by Bedroom  
> Lucas to Clancy.

With the spare Scorpion key safely in his pocket, Lucas waited on the landing, concealed by the open door. Whilst standing, he watched as his mom came out the room, with the faint outline of Clancy on the bed. She was shouting, but Lucas didn’t pay any attention – he was more interested in the other person in that room.

Watching her figure lock the door, Lucas strained her ears to hear the sounds of his mom’s heavy footsteps, waiting for them to disappear before he marched to the door.

One quick look, that was it.

Turning his hood down, Lucas reached the door with the key in hand. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes.

One quick look.

Hand came out, to insert they key-

The door knob and door rattled before him, the other’s voice clearly swearing.

His thought process worked quickly: Clancy had realised the contraption wasn’t locked and had tried to escape.

What had he done?

Standing before the door, Lucas’s eye bore into the snake on the front. Clancy was going to leave. He didn’t want him to leave… him…

Through the door, Lucas could hear Clancy moving around the room lightly. If his mom did find out, he would be dead like the other’s. Lucas didn’t want him dead.

But he didn’t want him to leave him.

Quietly, he inserted the key and opened the door quietly. By the dresser stood Clancy. Even from the distance, it was clear to see he was small then himself – he almost looked thinner too. The lantern’s light shifted over his body in an orange glow.

Then Clancy stumbled backwards. Lucas’s brain kicked into gear.

“You shouldn’t be out the bed.”

Clancy’s muscle tensed, freezing, but then he was spinning on the spot. Their eyes met for the first time.

“You shouldn’t be out the bed,” Lucas stated once more.

It was strange, seeing the other finally wake – watching his brain work for a response.

“No, no,” Clancy was saying, looking jittery as he spoke. “Marguerite let me-”

“Mom don’t lie,” Lucas pointed his finger at Clancy. Suddenly Lucas realised Clancy was a liar, like all the others. “You shouldn’t be out the bed.”

Clancy’s gaze fell to the bed. From the position his eyes glistened from the candle light; dark and scared.

“Don’t tell her,” Clancy was turning towards him. Begging.

He was begging.

Lucas’s heart thumped in his chest – he didn’t know what was the best thing to do now. Instead, Lucas pointed his head to the bed, like his dad had done earlier, “I won’t if ya go back now.”

Guts twisted at how submissive Clancy was, simply nodding and shifting back to the bed. Watching as the man walked, Lucas only stood by the bed once the other was settled. It was easier that way – he could take control again. He didn’t have to be near the other.

However, Lucas knew what he had to do. He couldn’t let Clancy leave him.

Pointing to the contraption that was screwed to the table, Clancy’s hand shook for a moment before placing it in the slot.

With his right hand, Lucas grabbed the back of Clancy’s hand to steady it. It felt soft beneath his own. Now his left hand came to tighten contraption. Lucas tried to process all his thoughts, almost buried beneath them all, until he heard Clancy talking.

“Your, your Lucas, right?” Lucas felt his heart yearn as the other said his name. Turning to look, their eyes met before Clancy glanced away. However, he studied Clancy’s eye colour and couldn’t get over how dark they were, enough to be black.

“Yeah,” Lucas replied, trying to sound as casual. Why did he want to look at his eyes? But why wasn’t Clancy looking at him?

Leaning forward, his hands rested on the table, “and your Clancy.”

No, this had gone on for too long now. He was going to just keep the routine for all the others, the talking, the jokes. Lucas knew he could do it.

He had to do it – it didn’t matter what he felt.

“Mom said I can have ya, if you behave.”

His eye’s casted down to follow Clancy’s neck as the other gulped. Gazing looking up, Clancy was giving him eye contact. It felt… Weird. He’d craved the eye contact, to look at his eyes, but now he was finding it hard to keep it himself.

No - stick to all the original plans.

“Have me?” Clancy asked hesitantly.

Lucas gave a laugh, it was going to be fun killing this one. “Got an amazing surprise for ya.”

Clancy smiled to him. That smile- no, original plan. The other gave a cough, “Sounds like fun.”

Lucas thought for a moment; how would this conversation usually go if it was anyone else? “When’s ya birthday?” That was a good one.

However, he watched as Clancy’s expression changed. “Lucas, help me get out of here.” 

No, no, no! He couldn’t! Lucas stood back up, turning to look at the door. His time was up with Clancy for now-

However, he felt something grab his arm; shifting his gaze, Clancy had grabbed him, Clancy was touching him.

Lucas tried to slow his breath – he couldn’t do this to himself, he couldn’t let anyone in, he couldn’t let everything go.

“Please, Lucas, I hate it here.” Just that phrase made Lucas feel as though the camera was being pushed back all over again. Clancy hated him; but then he was talking once more. “This room, the bed’s so uncomfortable.”

Maybe he didn’t want to leave; Lucas shifted, turning to Clancy further.

“Get me out of here, and we can do stuff together, we can- Please, Lucas, I’ll do anything. Just let me out of here.”

Eyes fell back to the door. There was a realisation he could just leave the situation, get his thoughts sorted - he would kill Clancy, eventually. Yet, on turning back, Clancy’s expression tugged at his heart. He couldn’t kill him – Lucas wanted him alive.

Wanted Clancy.

His head hurt.

“One thing, and I’ll get ya out.”

Clancy’s eye slid shut as Lucas watched the other gulp once more. “Anything.”

Anything was anything – Lucas’s gaze fell over the man once more. His face had relaxed, and almost looked peaceful – like the first time he saw him. Clancy’s eyes opened – pleading.

“Touch yourself.” Lucas wasn’t sure what the request was exactly, it was the first thing to come out of his mouth, the first thing to come to his mind. Maybe it would help his brain from hurting, his heart.

It was only a request – it was Clancy’s choice if he did it or not.

“You got one hand free. You can do it.”

Lucas’s breath caught as he watched Clancy take his hand away, before placing his hand on his own trousers. Watching intensely as fingers worked at button and zipper, Clancy’s hand that was on him moments ago slid under his trousers and disappeared. Gaze looked up to see Clancy’s eyes closed, a gasp coming out. Lucas thought about how he hadn’t heard Clancy talk much – he wanted to hear his own name – like he practised saying Clancy before.

“Say my name,” it comes out before he can stop it.

“Lucas-” Clancy says it. His heart beginning to beat a little faster.

“There you go.”

Clancy’s eyes opened and were on him. It was too much for Lucas to give back any eye contact now. Why was this cameraman doing this to him – he was so confused, too many things happening inside his own head.

Then Clancy’s eyes were shut, and Lucas watched as his arm moved.

“Lucas.”

Lucas’s eyes scanned over the other’s body, watching each muscle move, from arm to lips. It was like a mantra, Clancy repeating his name with each movement of his arm.

Why couldn’t they have met before this. Why couldn’t Clancy have saved him.

But it was happening. But he could save Clancy.

Lucas watched the other’s face as he climaxed, his name sliding out the other’s mouth. Moments passed as Clancy looked up to him. Why was he so perfect-

“Clancy!” his mom was yelling as banging joined her voice.

Lucas’s heart jumped – if she found him, she’d hurt both of them, she’d take Clancy away from him.

“Mom’s coming,” he whispered, jogging to the door quickly, he had to go before she saw.

His mom’s voice came once more, thankfully she wasn’t outside yet. “You better not have moved!” Lucas swung the door open.  

“Please, Lucas, you promised!”

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Clancy pleading.

What had he done?

From his position, he was the broken draw from the dresser – it was always a pain to shut. He was going to fix that long ago. Before this.

Lucas found himself going to the dresser, forcing it back in, before retreating to the door. His mom didn’t have to know that him and Clancy had moved.

Lucas closed it, looking back to Clancy once more, who only sat whilst watching his every move.

On closing the door, he made sure to lock it before pulling his hood back up to take the short walk to the corridor.

What was he doing? None of it meant anything; he was pretty, yes, he didn’t find any of them that pretty. But. He had to kill him; it’s what he did, all the games he’d planned. He had to go through with it.

Or did he?


End file.
